1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a deflection device for safety belts which is, at one end region thereof, rolled up in an automatic wind-up device and which is provided, at the other end thereof, with a lock. An in between-portion of the belt is routed over a fixed rounded crossbar which deflects the belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the known arrangements of safety belts, the belt is routed over a deflection device which is hingeably secured to the frame of the vehicle. The deflection device is formed as a stamped part similar to a chain link and having a straight crossbar with rounded edges, over which the safety belt is passed. Experiments have shown, depending on the surface condition of the slide-area under load, that very high friction losses occur when the safety belt is sliding through the device, as well as wear of the belt material by squeezing, due to the small cross-section of the cross bar. These factors have a negative effect on the ratio of return or retraction force to pull-out force, a ratio which should be kept as small as possible.